Conventional locker rental systems often employ key-operated locking mechanisms or stagnant combination locking mechanisms that are easily manipulated, lost, forgotten, and unable to be controlled and monitored from afar. Such conventional locker systems may be located at an amusement park, shopping center, tourist destination, etc. Some other types of locker rental systems may include electronic locking mechanisms that require a constant power supply for operation, and accordingly must be located near an available power source. Conventional key-operated locking mechanisms and stagnant combination locking mechanism, however, need not be located near an available power source because such locking mechanisms do not require a constant power supply.